


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have become obsessed with Hogan's Heroes, and Newgan (Newkirk/Hogan), so I've decided to try my hand at writing some Newgan fanfiction.<br/>I've spent the last year only writing House of Anubis fanfics, so this story might be a little bumpy. </p><p>I just need feedback. :) I don't mind flamers; I need some constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Robert Hogan ran a hand through his black hair as he entered the bedroom of his house. He whipped his tie off his neck and tossed it onto the chair in the corner of the room, then proceeding to unbutton his shirt as he walked into the bathroom on the left. He flipped the light on and dropped his shirt into the linen basket next to the bathtub.  
He stepped into the quickly warming shower and let the water and steam sooth his muscles before he got out and dried off. He slipped into a pair of pajamas and left the bathroom, crawling into the queen size bed. It only took him a second to declare to himself silently that the bed was cold.  
His brown eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly, listening to the sounds outside the small apartment building. Cars rolled down the street and children screamed as they played in the yard across the street. And then the front door shut.  
Hogan stayed where he was as the bedroom was entered by another person and the bathroom light switched on before the door was closed to block the light out. A few minutes later, the light went out and the door opened.  
Hogan finally spoke in a stern tone, “Newkirk.”  
“Bloody ‘ell, Rob, I thought you were asleep!” Peter exclaimed.  
“You’re home late.” Hogan stated as he sat up, ignoring Newkirk’s complaints.  
“Yeah, M’sorry ‘bout that; I got ‘eld up. Bleedin’ construction down the road, y’know.”  
“The bed’s cold, Peter.”  
“Pardon?”  
“The bed is cold.” Hogan repeated slowly. “Come here.”  
“Is that an order, Guvnor?”  
“If it has to be, Newkirk,” he said and arched an eyebrow at the brunette.  
Newkirk’s blue eyes glinted in the single streak of moonlight that had managed to dart around the curtains that covered all the windows in the room. He smirked and saluted, which in the dark didn’t look as funny as it could have as he stood at attention in a long nightgown.  
“Sir, yes, sir,” he said as he tucked himself under the covers.  
Hogan finally relaxed, lowering his head onto the pillow and turning to Newkirk. “Peter?”  
“Yeah, Rob?” the Englishman responded as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him.  
“Did you remember to pick up milk on your way home?” he smirked as he felt Newkirk stiffen in realization.  
“That bloody milk,” he grumbled as he began to pull away but Hogan grabbed his arms with a deep chuckle.  
“I was just starting to get warm. We’ll get it in the morning.” He said. He sighed contently as Newkirk settled back down next to him and curled into his side. “You’re so warm.”  
“I’m startin’ to think you only keep me ‘round for me body heat, Rob.” Newkirk said groggily as they both began to drift off.  
“I’ll let you keep thinking that.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. It's short and it sorta...sucked. But...ya.  
> *hides*  
> Review? Please? Just letting me know if it was as bad as I thought, if it was in character, etc.  
> "Parker, do you remember how I carried your heart and I carried it far? And I know that there's no one to blame. It's a sure given shame of my own that you don't remember." -Parker, Automatic Loveletter  
> (Yeah, I kinda do that after everything I write.)  
> -Rachel


End file.
